Operation: Breakup
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: AU. When Mrs. Beilschmidt starts dating Mr. Zwingli, it causes tension among the kids. Meanwhile, Mrs. Jones and Mr. Braginski are dating, and the Jones siblings don't like it. Together, these kids go on a quest to break up the couples.
1. Introduction: Beilschmidt and Zwingli

**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone! Here's my newest story, _Operation: Breakup_. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introductions: Beilschmidt and Zwingli<strong>

Meet the Beilschmidt family: Elise Beilschmidt and her six children: Roderich Edelstein (sixteen years), Kirsten Edelstein (fourteen years), Liesel and Gilbert Beilschmidt (eight years), Annika Beilschmidt (five years), and Ludwig Beilschmidt (four years). They seem like a perfectly happy family. They are, for the most part, except for one thing: divorce.

* * *

><p>Life for the Beilschmidt family was very happy, with the Beilschmidt siblings' father, Claus, in the picture. Claus and Elise had been happily married for the past ten years, until two months ago, when they decided—at the dinner table, no less!—to get a divorce. This was really hard on the kids, especially Annika, Ludwig and the twins. So, despite the children's protests—including Gilbert's threats of running away from home and never coming back—Claus and Elise Beilschmidt got a divorce. It ended in a pretty nasty fight, with Elise kicking Claus out of the house, and Claus being forced to stay with his elder brother, Wilhelm.<p>

* * *

><p>This marriage wasn't the first failed one for Elise. Seventeen years earlier, when Elise was just nineteen and in her first year of college, she had gotten married to her high school boyfriend, Frederick Edelstein. Their life seemed like bliss upon getting married, and it appeared that they were meant to be together forever.<p>

One year later, Elise was twenty years old when she gave birth to her first child, a son named Roderich. Two years after Roderich was born, she gave Frederick another child, a daughter, Kirsten. By the time Kirsten came along, Elise and Frederick's marriage had already become strained, and they would have fights almost all the time, mostly about Frederick staying out late and not calling Elise.

After a year of investigating, Elise found out that Frederick had been cheating on her with not one, not two, but seven other women! That wasn't the worst part of it. The worst part was when Frederick took a then-three-year-old Roderich and a then-one-year-old Kirsten with him to a bar, where he picked up at least three women at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Elise heard the door to her and Frederick's apartment open. She quickly stood up, relieved to see that her children were okay. They seemed okay to her; they were both smiling and sleeping while Frederick carried them. She stormed up to Frederick, glared at him, then took the kids and put them to bed in their small room.<em>

_Elise went back up to Frederick, her glare intensifying. Finally, she spoke, her words coming out in a harsh, hurt voice. "Fred…I've had it! I've had enough!"_

"_What?" Frederick asked. He was confused. "What, Ellie?" He saw Elise go to their room and emerge with his belongings. "Ellie, what? What's wrong? What are you doing with my stuff? Dammit, Elise!" He saw Elise throwing his stuff outside, then grabbed her and shook her._

"_I want you out of here, Frederick!" Elise shouted. "Now!"_

"_You want me to leave?" asked Frederick._

"_Gabby said she saw you with the kids…in a fucking bar!" Elise screamed. "She said she and Jose saw you and three women coming out of the bar with the kids! Mulan and Daisuke told me they were walking by and saw you and those girls screwing each other, WITH THE KIDS IN THE GODDAMN CAR!"_

"_Ellie, it's not what it looks like, really," said Frederick. "I—"_

"_Shut the hell up, Frederick," Elise said in an angry tone. She threw more of his stuff out, including several stupid-looking articles of clothing. "You cheated on me, and in front of the children, no less! I can't forgive you. Get the hell out, and never come back!"_

_Frederick was starting to get irritated at his wife throwing his stuff out. "Yeah, I fucked those girls. Wanna know why?"_

"_Yes, I do, as a matter of fact," an emotionally hurt Elise replied as she threw some more of Frederick's stuff outside. "Why? I thought we were happy. Four years of marriage, and you go and do THIS?"_

"_Ellie, you know I love you and the kids, but I've gotta be honest," said Frederick. "I screwed those women because you got boring after Roderich and Kirsten were born. You gave more attention to them, then you're suddenly too tired for me in bed. I needed someone who could give me what I want."_

"_Bullshit!" said Elise. She slapped Frederick, then pushed him out the door. "Don't give me that 'You know I love you and the kids' crap! I know you don't; you're only after someone to fuck whenever YOU want." She wiped tears that threatened to spill. "So, I got too boring for you after Roddy and Kir were born, huh? Well, I'm sorry that I gave you two wonderful children, who love you and look up to you. Now, get the hell out of here and don't come back. I'm getting a divorce, and you're not getting the kids."_

"_Fine, they'll just be in the way anyway," Frederick retorted. He picked his stuff up and left, but not before he gave Elise the finger._

_Elise watched as Frederick got in his car and drove away from the apartment complex. She then went back into the apartment and cried over being betrayed by her soon-to-be ex-husband._

* * *

><p>After getting divorced from Frederick, Elise moved back into her parents' house. Her parents didn't like Frederick, and were glad that their daughter had left the man before he hurt her even more. Several months later, Elise had met Claus, and the two hit it off when Claus showed how he was with children. Three years later, when Roderich was six and Kirsten was four, Claus and Elise got married. Two years after that, Elise gave birth to the twins: Liesel and Gilbert. Liesel was the first of the twins to be born, Gilbert second. Three years later, Annika was born, then a year after, Ludwig came along.<p>

* * *

><p>The Beilschmidts were now one big, happy family of eleven: Claus' father, Alois (a.k.a. Germania); Elise's parents, Gilbert and Christiane Wagner; Claus and Elise; and the children. For the next eight years, the family would live happy lives (except for Germania, Gilbert I and Christiane dying of old age, that is), until that fateful day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Claus, Elise, and the kids were sitting at the dinner table. Everything was quiet, so the kids decided to try and break the suffocating silence.<em>

"_Uh…Mom, Dad…" said Roderich. "I got a solo in this year's concert. What do you think?"_

"_That's great," Claus and Elise said in monotone voices._

_Roderich sighed, disappointed by not being able to excite things at the table._

_Gilbert and Ludwig decided to chomp on their food on purpose._

_CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP! CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP!_

_Gilbert then threw some food at Ludwig, which Ludwig let him do._

"_Hey!" Ludwig shouted._

"_Will you two stop that?" Elise said through gritted teeth._

_Kirsten got up and walked away from the table, leaving most of her food untouched._

"_Where are you going, young lady?" asked Claus._

"_I can't eat at this fucking table anymore," Kirsten said hotly. "All we do is eat in silence, and it's driving me so freaking insane, I wanna ram my head through the freaking wall. Can I go now?"_

"_No," said Elise. "Sit down and finish your dinner."_

"_I'm not hungry anymore," Kirsten muttered as she sat back down and picked at her food._

"_Just eat your food, Kirsten," said Elise. "And picking at it doesn't count as eating."_

"_Yes, mein Fuhrer," Kirsten said sarcastically. She was intentionally trying to get her parents mad, because at least there wouldn't be anymore silence._

"_Kirsten Edelstein," Claus said firmly. "Don't you dare use that talk with your mother."_

_Kirsten just shrugged and picked at her food, finally taking a small bite._

* * *

><p><em>Claus and Elise were done with their food. They pushed their plates back and looked at the kids.<em>

"_Kids, we have something important to tell you," said Elise._

"_What is it?" asked Annika._

"_Yeah, Mom, what?" Liesel asked._

"_I bet I know what it is," Gilbert whispered to Ludwig. "The 'D' word."_

"_Your mother and I are getting divorced," said Claus._

_Roderich dropped his fork. "What? Why?"_

"_We just can't stay together anymore," said Elise. "We love you guys very much, but your father and I can't live in the same house together anymore."_

"_That's bull!" said Gilbert. "I don't want you to get fucking divorced! That's stupid! Only stupid people get divorced! I want you to stay together, so you have to!"_

"_Gilbert!" Elise scolded. "Please!"_

"_That means you and Daddy are stupid now, right?" asked Ludwig. "'Cause you're getting divorced?" He started to scream and cry. "I dun want you and Daddy to leave! NONONONONONONONONO!"_

"_Lui, honey, this isn't helping," said Elise._

"_So…you guys are splitting up?" Kirsten said in the same hot tone she used with her parents earlier. She had stopped eating her dinner, and was now glaring daggers at her parents._

"_Yes," said Claus._

"_Right," said Kirsten. She got up and gave her plate to her younger siblings. "Thanks a bunch, you two. Thanks for ruining my appetite. THANKS!" She stormed off to her room._

"_Kirsten, come back here!" Elise called. She went after Kirsten, who flipped her off and slammed the door. Elise came back. "Roddy, go talk to your sister."_

_Roderich went to his sister's door. "Kir?"_

"_Go away, Roderich," Kirsten said. "Leave me alone."_

"_She won't talk to me," said Roderich._

_Elise and Claus both sighed in frustration at their eldest daughter's attitude._

"_I thought she'd be a little more supportive," said Elise. "The same goes for the rest of you."_

"_Elise, they're kids!" Claus said. "You expect them to take this like adults? Geez, no wonder Kir gave you the finger."_

"_Take your things and get out," said Elise. "Good riddance."_

"_Fine, I will!" said Claus. "And I'll come back for the kids!"_

"_No, you won't!" said Elise._

"_Please, stop," Ludwig pleaded. He was still crying over what was happening._

"_Mom, you're making Lui cry," said Gilbert._

"_I don't care right now," said Elise. "Get out of here, Claus!" She watched as Claus stormed out of the house, a duffel bag full of his stuff slung over his shoulder._

* * *

><p><em>Claus drove away from the house. Annika, Ludwig and the twins chased after him.<em>

"_Daddy, no, don't go!" Annika wailed._

"_Daddy!" Ludwig shouted._

_Claus stopped. He opened the driver window and looked at the four kids Elise bore him. "I'm very sorry, kids. But since your mother doesn't want me in the house anymore, I have to go." He hugged each of them, then started the car again. "Sorry about all this. I really am. Maybe I'll get to see you. Goodbye."_

_The four siblings could only stand in the middle of the road and watch as their father drove away._

_Elise strode over to the kids and dragged them all inside. "Don't you four ever do that again. You could've gotten hit."_

"_Really? You really care if we actually get run over?" Gilbert asked sarcastically. "Puh."_

"_Gilbert, don't you push the envelope here," said Elise. She was getting mad at Gilbert now. "I'm sorry about this, kids. But this is the best thing for me and your father."_

"_We're the kids, and you and Dad are the parents, right?" Gilbert asked._

"_Yes," said Elise._

"_So you should do what's best for US, not YOU," said Liesel. "And you and Dad have to stay together, 'cause it's what WE want. Right, guys?"_

"_Yeah," Gilbert, Annika, and Ludwig said. Roderich nodded in reply, while Kirsten shouted "Aye!" from her room._

_Elise sighed. "Sometimes things don't work out the way we want. You guys will just have to deal with that, okay?"_

"_No!" said Gilbert. "I'll really run away this time!"_

* * *

><p>The night Claus and Elise decided to get a divorce, Gilbert actually made good on his threat to run away. In the middle of the night, he packed some stuff in his bag, took Ludwig with him, and sneaked out of the house. Using what money they had from his piggy bank, Gilbert and Ludwig boarded a bus to the other side of town, where they stayed with Gilbert's friends, Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.<p>

* * *

><p>While Gilbert and Ludwig were away, Elise had called the police after finding Gilbert and Ludwig gone. The cops found Gilbert's runaway note. The police went on a five-day search for the boys, eventually finding the eight-and-four-year-olds at Gilbert's friends' house. They brought them back to Elise, who told them to never do that again, even though they were angry with her about the divorce.<p>

* * *

><p>Not long after the divorce, Elise met Kiefer Zwingli, a widower and father of two children: a son named Vash (sixteen years) and a daughter named Lili (ten years). Kiefer's wife had died a year earlier, and Kiefer had been grieving until he met Elise. They met after they were set up by Elise's friends, Mulan Honda and Gabriella Vargas.<p>

Kiefer and Elise hit it off pretty well, and started dating the second they met each other. Once the kids found out, they didn't like it all that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I don't really know how kids whose parents tell them they're getting divorced act. I just put in reactions that I thought the kids would have to this happening in their lives.


	2. Introduction: Jones and Braginski

**Chapter 2: Introductions: Jones and Braginski**

Meet the Jones family: Aldrea Jones and her four children: sixteen-year-old Arthur, twelve-year-old twins Alfred and Matthew, and five-year-old Peter. Like the Beilschmidt family, the Jones' seem like a perfectly happy family, except for the divorce thing.

* * *

><p>Before the dreaded thing known as "divorce" came along, the Jones family's lives were very happy, when the Jones siblings' father, Rick, was around. For the past nineteen years, Rick and Aldrea were happily married, until three months earlier. This was when they decided to get a divorce. Rick and Aldrea splitting up was very hard on all the children. Like the Beilschmidt's, the Jones' marriage ended in a pretty nasty fight. Rick ended up moving out and staying with his cousin, Johnathon Causey.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was the middle of the afternoon. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the four Jones brothers were playing outside. Since Arthur was the eldest, he was put in charge of Peter and the twins.<em>

"_Hey, Mattie, catch!" Alfred called to Matthew, who was standing across from him, a catcher's mitt on one hand. Alfred threw the ball to Matthew._

"_I got it, I got it—OUCH!" Matthew said as the ball made a direct impact with his face. Matthew rubbed his injured face. "Al, watch it, stupid!" He threw the ball back to his brother, who was laughing his ass off._

"_Mattie, you're too slow," said Alfred. He threw the ball back to Matthew, who got hit in the face again._

"_No, YOU'RE too FAST," said Matthew._

"_Al, can't you throw a bit more slowly?" Arthur asked._

"_No way, Iggy! If you can't catch a ball this fast, then you suck at baseball," Alfred said. "Mattie, CATCH it this time, okay?" he threw the ball to Matthew, who, this time, got hit where the sun doesn't shine._

"_OWWWWWW! Al!" Matthew shouted. He gasped for air as he held where it hurt. "I can't breathe, Iggy! I can't breathe!"_

_Arthur ran over to Matthew, helped him up, and carried him to the porch, where he sat Matthew down. "Let it out, Mattie! Let it out, it's okay!"_

_Peter came out of nowhere. He was wearing a beach towel around his shoulders like a cape. "NOTICE ME, EVERYONE, FOR I AM SEALANDMAN!"_

"_Pete, shut the hell up," Arthur said irritably to his baby brother. "Mattie's hurt! Just…I dunno, go watch anime or something, will you?"_

"_Screw you, British people lover jerk!" said Peter. He ran back inside the house._

"_Oh, and Sealand's not a country, numbnuts!" Arthur called._

_Peter came back outside, still wearing the beach towel. "Yeah, it is, dummy head." He stuck his tongue out at Arthur, then went back inside to watch Sgt. Frog on TV._

_Alfred came over to Arthur and Matthew. "So, does this mean we can't play catch?"_

_Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "Alfred Fucking Jones…go inside before I decide to murder you." He glared daggers at Alfred._

"_Okay, okay," Alfred said quickly. He didn't want to cross Arthur when he was like this, so he obeyed and went inside to watch Sgt. Frog with Peter._

"_Iggy, I wanna go inside," Matthew groaned. "It hurts."_

"_Okay," said Arthur. He picked Matthew up and brought him inside, where he gently lay him on the couch._

* * *

><p><em>A couple hours later, the kids heard yelling upstairs. It got closer as Rick and Aldrea stormed downstairs.<em>

"_What do you mean you got laid off, Rick?" Aldrea yelled._

"_Mom doesn't look too happy," Alfred said quietly._

"_You're damn right she doesn't look too happy," Arthur said._

"_I mean I got laid off," Rick said, trying to calm his wife down. "Will you calm down, Aldrea? Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He saw Aldrea taking a duffel bag and shoving his stuff in it. "Aldrea, stop that right now, goddammit!"_

"_No!" Aldrea shouted. "Now we can't buy that Mercedes anytime soon!"_

"_Will you just—?" Rick said heatedly. He wrestled the bag out of Aldrea's grip and threw it on the floor. "Aldrea, I'll get another job soon. We'll just have to hold off on the Mercedes for a bit longer. Please!"_

"_I don't wanna wait!" said Aldrea. "I want that car, and I want it now!"_

"_Mommy, Daddy, I dun like fighting," Peter said, his big, green eyes filling with tears._

"_Stop this!" said Arthur. "You're making Pete upset!"_

"_Arthur, shut it," said Aldrea. "We don't care right now; Pete will just have to suck it up."_

_Rick pushed Aldrea away. "You mean YOU don't care that you're scaring our kids! I care!"_

"_Don't you EVER say that!" said a further incensed Aldrea. "Of course I care!"_

_Rick went over to the kids. "I'm so sorry, boys, I'm really sorry."_

"_Get away from them, and get the hell out," said Aldrea. "I want a divorce!"_

"_Fine," said Rick. "You want a divorce, you've got one." He took the bag with his stuff in it and went to the door. "Goodbye."_

"_Dad, don't go," Alfred and Matthew said. They latched onto Rick._

"_I'm sorry, you two, but since I'm not welcome here, I have to leave," Rick replied sympathetically. Before he left, he turned to Aldrea. "Oh, by the way, once I get another job and get settled, I'm suing for full custody of the kids." Then he walked out of the house, leaving his children stunned and upset at what had just happened._

"_Oh no, you're not!" Aldrea shouted at the retreating car. Then she came back into the house. Her expression softened when she saw the looks on her children's faces. "I'm so sorry, boys. But…it's for the best, trust me."_

"_I don't think so," Arthur said. He stormed up to his room, where he logged onto his laptop and started an AIM chat with his friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who lived in Liverpool._

_Aldrea turned to Peter and the twins. Peter was bawling, while the twins were trying their best to make him feel better. "I'm sorry, I really am."_

_Alfred, Matthew, and Peter didn't say anything; there wasn't really anything they COULD say that would make their mother and father get back together, so they just stayed quiet._

* * *

><p>After getting divorced from Rick, Aldrea Jones met a nice Russian-American man by the name of Yulian Braginski. Yulian had three children: a fifteen-year-old son named Ivan, and two daughters, sixteen-year-old Katyusha and twelve-year-old Natalia. Yulian, like Aldrea, was divorced from his wife, Kseniya, who got the kids during the school year, while Yulian got them during the summer months and most holidays. Unlike Aldrea, however, Yulian's divorce from Kseniya wasn't as nasty.<p>

Once Aldrea and Yulian met, they hit it off pretty well, especially since Aldrea found out Yulian was a father of three. Aldrea, after a few days of dating Yulian, decided to introduce her kids to her new boyfriend and his kids, since he was bringing them over.

* * *

><p><em>Aldrea, Yulian, Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalia walked through the door. Arthur was watching Sgt. Frog with Peter and the twins.<em>

"_What are you doing here?" Alfred asked his mother._

"_Al, watch that tone," Aldrea scolded. "Boys, this is my new boyfriend, Yulian Braginski. And these are his kids: Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalia."_

"_Hi," Matthew said politely._

_Arthur, being the gentleman he was, said "Hello", while Peter shyly hid behind Arthur and introduced himself as the king of Sealand._

"_Sealand's not a country, numbnuts," Arthur said quietly. "Nice to meet you, guys. This is Peter, and he's NOT the king of an old sea fort from World War Two." Peter stuck his tongue out at Arthur._

_Alfred didn't say anything; instead, he just glared at Ivan, who was smiling creepily at him and his brothers._

"_Yulian and I are gonna go out now," said Aldrea. "These three are gonna hang out here, so be nice. Bye." She and Yulian left for a date._

* * *

><p><em>Ivan and his sisters went up to the Jones brothers and were watching Sgt. Frog with them.<em>

"_Kolkolkolkolkol," Ivan said. He was looking right at Alfred._

_Alfred saw Ivan looking at him and got a chill up his spine. But he decided to ignore the chill because, after all, he was "the hero!" Alfred glared at Ivan. "Why the hell are ya looking at me, Commie bastard?"_

"_Alfred!" Arthur said._

"_Al, that wasn't very nice," Matthew said quietly._

"_Who are you?" Peter asked._

"_I'm Matthew, your big brother!" said Matthew._

_Ivan just looked at Alfred, seemingly unaffected by what Alfred called him. "Oh, I was just thinking about the looks on your faces when you're down on your knees and begging me for mercy."_

"_He's scary, Iggy," Peter said and buried his face in Arthur's shirt._

"_Vanya, stop scaring people!" said Katyusha._

"_Sorry, Big Sister," Ivan said._

"_Big Brotherrrrr," Natalia whispered in a singsong voice. "Marry meeeeee."_

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Ivan yelled. He got up and bolted out of the living room, hiding in the cabinet under the kitchen sink._

"_What was that all about?" Arthur asked._

"_No idea," said Matthew._

"_Serves that Commie right," Alfred said under his breath._

"_ALFRED!" Arthur barked, hearing what Alfred said._

"_Natalia's always doing that," Katyusha replied to Arthur's question. "Asking Vanya to marry her. I dunno why."_

* * *

><p>Even though Arthur, Matthew, and Peter were friendly towards the Braginski siblings, they, along with Alfred, didn't like it that Aldrea was going out with Yulian, leaving them alone with scary Ivan (they didn't mind the girls, though). All they wanted was their mom and dad to be back together, and for life to be normal again. Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalia were alright with their father dating Aldrea, because it got him out of his shell.<p> 


End file.
